


Cherry petals and candies

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 April 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherry petals and candies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michikixthien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michikixthien).



> Written on 13 April 2009.

The ground is covered by white petals, under the trees, over the benches, and people have to brush them away before sitting down. It's a nice afternoon and lots of couples and family are walking under the trees.

Miharu swings a bit his arms, back and forward, his short trousers show his pale legs.

\- They are cherry trees, Yoite.

Yoite is walking slowly by his side, small drops of sweat forming where the tan hat touches his skin. His arms also are swinging back and forward., black inside the coat's sleeves.

\- Mh.

\- Do you like them?

Miharu lets his eyes be filled up till the brim by the white of the petals and the black of Yoite's coat and hair.

\- Yes. I like them. And…

Miharu stops and turns.

\- And?

Yoite looks down, at Miharu's little face, those green eyes huge as moons.

\- And I like being with you.

Miharu smiles, a smile which from his right ear goes to his left ear, a smile which shines under the cherry trees. Yoite's cheeks are red, and his face is just as sweet as a candy.

Miharu starts to walk again, and Yoite follows, their swinging hands are so close now that he wants to hold the other hand, to caress it with his gloved fingers.

Miharu feels the leather brushing against is skin and without a second thought he grabs Yoite's hand, then he looks up.

Yoite looks back, without saying a word, he tries to smile, his lips a soft line, his eyes shining a bit, he brushes his thumb over the back of Miharu's hand.

\- Do you want to eat something, Yoite?

He nods and swings their hands a bit more. Miharu laughs, is such a peaceful moment and the air is so warm and the light so clear, and Yoite is so close to him.

Down the path there's a kiosk, it sells ice creams and there are plastic boxes full of candies of different sizes and different colours. Miharu likes the red ones, they must be strawberry flavoured.

\- So what flavour do you want?

Yoite looks at the candies displayed in front of him, he knows his taste is fading away but still…he is with Miharu and he has never eaten candies before, he wants this first time to be with him.

\- The green ones.

\- Alright.

Miharu pays and hands a little bag full of green candies to Yoite.

He takes it.

\- I shall pay for you some day.

\- Don't worry about that, Yoite.

They walk towards a bench, they don't brush away the petals and just sit down. Miharu takes a candy and lets it melt in his mouth. Yoite looks at him and does the same.

Miharu swings his legs.

\- Mine tastes like strawberry. And yours?

Yoite swallows, what he can taste is only grey, he hopes his eyes aren't showing all his despair, but Miharu has tried to learn, to read Yoite's eyes, his body and to see behind his few words.

\- Don't worry, I'll taste them for you.

Yoite hands the bag to him, but Miharu leans forward and presses his lips over Yoite's.

Yoite's eyes are wide and he can see Miharu's closed eyes, a white petal falls over his dark hair.

Miharu licks his lower lip and Yoite closes his eyes shut and shyly opens his mouth.

He shivers as Miharu's tongue tastes the candy for him. Miharu feels his head become lighter and, although he doesn't want to, he has to break the kiss.

Yoite slowly opens his eyes again. His heart flails as he sees Miharu's smile.

\- It was a green apple candy.

Yoite's heart is beating fast as he reaches for Miharu's hand and takes it within his hands.

\- Thank you, Miharu.

Miharu squeezes Yoite's hands.

\- You're welcome.

They sit there, eating candies, watching the cherry petals falling around them.


End file.
